


press

by cashtonkink



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ASHTON IS IRWIE NOW FUCK HIS LEGAL NAME, Alternate Universe - High School, Kinda, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sugar Daddy!Ashton, fem!Luke, luke is not! good, of all kinds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonkink/pseuds/cashtonkink
Summary: press, press, press, press, press, lukey don’t need more pressOR, baby lukey and his irwie had the world in their hands, before they didn’t.





	press

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably make you uncomfortable and i’m sorry for that but also i worked hard on this during the overnight shift at my local gas station so please love me for it
> 
> title and summary from press by cardi b

luke hemmings was having the worst day of his life. 

he knew what people said about him. he was spoiled. he was a brat. he was toxic. he heard it, sure. but did it register? nope. he rejected the notion that he was bratty, and he barely even knew what toxic meant. so he had betrayed people before? what did that mean in the grand scheme of high school? everyone was so dramatic. if anything, he was preparing them for the real world. send them on their way with a kiss and go to the next. 

no matter who he was blowing kisses to, and who was crying about his behavior, luke knew he’d always have ashton. _his_ irwie. they practically ran the senior class, therefore ruling the entire school. people killed to be friends with them, and those same people hated not being allowed to associate with them. 

sure, there were some football players who called luke a “fag” or make a dick-sucking joke. but those same people soon had a nude leak to worry about that luke had no part of. whatsoever. he got what he wanted, thanks to irwie. 

on this particular day, luke wanted to come to school in a short blue skirt, white polo, white nikes, and fake black-rimmed glasses. he also wanted a blueberry lollipop, and mint gum he could obnoxiously chew after he finished the pop. as he walked into school on his baby’s arm, things looked... different. the fear from people’s eyes was gone. they disregarded them. sure, there was avoiding a gaze, but that’s not what was happening. they were looking luke right in his face, pausing for a moment, and then looking away like they didn’t know who he was. 

he tapped on irwie’s shoulder. he needed a power conference. 

“ashy, what the hell is happening? do you see the way people are looking at us?”

“yeah lukey baby, i do. they don’t even recognize us. did we enter the right doors?”

“irwie, it doesn’t matter what doors we enter, everyone knows us, you know that!”

“no baby, of course i know.”

“please act like it then.” luke huffed and pouted, sticking the sucker in his mouth and marching ahead of ashton to explore the hall some more. eventually, after more of the same, luke stomped to his locker. his baby blue eyes went wide. written on his locker, in black marker, was a large _“your reign of terror is over!”_ followed by a copy of the school paper, emblazoned with the headline _“power couple exposed as two ungrateful brats!”_ with a smaller line reading _“luke hemmings and ashton irwin: nothing more than trust fund children who use fear to silence the truth!”_

luke’s face reddened, and ashton was immediately at his side, petting his head, fixing his hair, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s waist. 

“irwie, do you see this? do you really, truly see what is on my _fucking_ locker?”

“yes, baby. i have a solution.”

“mass nude leak?”

“lukey, what the fuck- no. no. go to the journalism classroom and demand a reprint with a new front cover story.”

“i like mine better.” luke pouted and cocked his eyebrow, as if daring ashton to challenge him.

“you had a very good idea, i promise. let’s do mine first and see if it works, though. if not, we can do yours next. okay, baby?”

luke huffed again, and held his pinky out. ashton pretended not to see it, though, and set out on his way to the journalism room. luke quickly followed, clasping their hands together, and loudly smacking the piece of gum he put in his mouth after the sucker broke between his teeth at his locker. 

luke quickly put his hair in a bun, tightening it, and taking his glasses off, ready to make a scene. as they neared the journalism classroom, they saw a couple- two men- holding hands, looking at each other lovingly. luke stopped them both. “who is gay and out at this school besides us? didn’t we force them into the closet until we graduated?”

ashton thought hard for a moment, and came up with the best answer he could: “apparently them.” luke shot a pointed glare at ashton, followed by an “irwie, i love you, but please refrain from speaking for like, five minutes.”

luke dramatically opened the door to the classroom, before moving to the empty desktop and propping himself on it and crossing his legs, long white socks stretching over the expanse of his legs. “who the hell is in charge of the paper here?” luke smacked his gum, checked his watch, and while the two boys were staring, he mockingly stared back and said “earth to dorks? who the fuck is in charge of this shitty paper? is it one of you? and also, why are you holding hands? haven’t we made it clear that we, as in irwie and i, are the only gay couple in this school? are you stupid? are you genuinely dense? answer me!”

just then, two men walked through a side door, and seeing luke propped on the desk, rolled their eyes. “jesus, hemmings, you whored yourself to the freshmen too? the rumors were true.”

luke’s ears became red and hot. he shook it off, smiling, until he saw the two men linking hands. “this is insane. another fucking gay couple? didn’t we have school yesterday? weren’t we here? did anything change?”

the tanner boy smirked. “yes, luke, lots changed. we became the editors of the paper a week ago, and today, our first issue is sold out. so, thank you.”

luke put on his glasses, as if to get a good look at the defiant boys. “who the fuck even are you two losers?” and then to the freshmen: “this doesn’t involve you. goodbye.” 

the freshmen stood to leave, but the pale one calmly said “this is your room. you stay. luke can go.”

luke laughed, a normally jubilant sound now shrill and grating in the near empty room. “i own every room in this school. every floor. every tile you and your ugly boyfriend walk on. every corner you turn to get to this god forsaken room. i own it all. we own it all. get that?” luke snatched the paper out of one of the younger men’s hands, reading the very top of the paper. “irwie, look. _calum hood and michael clifford.”_ the words dripped with contempt; rolled off of his tongue like nails on a chalkboard.

“you know lukey, i’ve heard a few things about these boys. apparently, they have a sextape on pornhub that professionals are jealous of. but- i haven’t heard anyone talk about it here yet. isn’t that interesting?”

“oh, irwie, that’s very interesting.” luke was smiling now, fixing his bun, putting on some pink lip gloss. this was his favorite part: the torture. getting what he wants.

the tanned boy spoke, unperturbed. “you think you don’t know we put a sextape with our faces on pornhub? i get you two are stupid, but man, are you two bad at this “being manipulative” thing.” 

luke’s mouth dropped open for just a second, before he closed it and replaced the stunned look with a determined one. “ashy, that’s so cute. we should do that- i’m sure ours would be way better than theirs. it probably looks more like an APSCA commercial than a sextape.” ashton and luke laughed in unison, stopped at the same time, and fixed the same look on the pale boy.

“not much to say, huh, blue hair? a man of few words? maybe a man of few dollars too? i heard your mother works at a gas station. poor karen; does she work extra shifts so you can buy that high definition camera to suck dick on?” luke smiled, grabbing onto ashton’s muscular arm, knowing this could singlehandedly work by itself.

michael flinched, slumped, and sighed. “what do you guys want?”

ashton straightened up, before luke put a single finger to his lips before he spoke. “first, i want that paper- all traces of it- removed. next, i want a front page apology on the reprints. admit it was all fabricated- every single thing. after that, i want you to blow ashy and i-“ ashton spluttered, calum gasped, and michael gaped. luke laughed. “that will be all for us.” he gleefully smiled, before shooting daggers at the two freshmen still sitting, mesmerized. “tell anyone and i swear to god i will move you to another high school myself.”

calum began to object, but michael grabbed his arm and shot him a pleading look. “fine.” calum said, causing luke to flash a toothy smile and hop down from his perch. he walked right up to calum, tracing his finger down calum’s chest. luke leaned in real close, before whispering “i want you to eat my ass. kiss it. that’s your apology. your boyfriend can type it. and i want it now. do you want that?” calum spluttered, slightly warm, and luke poked calum’s chest with force. “tell me you want it. tell me you want me. tell me you’ll take me in the closet you came from earlier. does this help?” luke directed calum’s hands to his hips, lowering them around luke’s large globes of flesh. calum, still retaining his composure, swallowed and looked luke in the eyes. “i don’t want it.”

luke smiled. “lie to me, then, sweetheart, because i do.”

calum looked at the ground. “i want it.”

luke removed calum’s hands. “that’s a lot better, don’t you think so, irwie?”

ashton gulped. “luke, this isn’t right. this isn’t consensual. we could scar them.”

luke swiveled his head to give ashton a once-over. “that wasn’t the question i asked, and that wasn’t the answer i wanted. you always say that baby lukey gets what he wants; this is what i want. _is there a problem with that, ashton?”_

ashton lowered his head once again, before shaking his head. “no, lukey, there isn’t.”

luke looked directly at calum as ashton gave his answer, reveling in the hope draining from his eyes. “good boy, irwie.”

luke jabbed calum back to the closet, smiling sweetly at calum as panic began to set in, causing luke to almost sing out “don’t worry, i’ll be gentle. i’ll let you see my panties.”

ashton shot michael an apologetic look, and directed michael to the copy closet. 

once they were in, ashton pulled his skinny jeans, revealing his soft dick. luke snorted, before leaving a few kisses behind ashton’s ear, his “special spot” luke used whenever ashton wasn’t really in the mood. he hardened pretty quickly, letting a moan slip. “such a pretty noise, irwie.” luke’s praise chubbed ashton up even more. 

luke then turned his attention to calum as ashton got his dick out, leading michael’s mouth to it. luke smiled at calum, who looked pretty sick. “baby, would you pull my skirt down real slowly? want you to see my panties one peek at a time.” calum did as he was told, face blank as he slowly pulled luke’s skirt down his bent body. the pair of white lace panties contrasted sharply with the tanned skin on his lower back and ass. “you like what you see?” calum let out a “yep.” through gritted teeth. “i’m glad.” luke crooned. 

calum slowly pulled luke’s panties down, freeing luke’s cock, which bobbed up and down, useless, hard, and begging to be touched.

just as calum leaned in, luke heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like shuffling and a zipper. he turned to look at ashton, who had put his jeans back on. “lukey, i know i usually let you get what you want, but this is seriously wrong. they’ll do the apology in the paper. this is too much. this is rape.”

luke pulled up his panties and skirt, furrowing his eyebrows. “why are you being so dramatic, ashy? don’t you want this, irwie?” ashton’s face contorted. “no, lukey, i don’t!” luke frowned and felt tears spring to his eyes from hearing ashton raise his voice. “ashy, y- you don’t need to yell at me, you said baby lukey gets what he wants and i really want this. can my irwie just do this for me?”

ashton set his jaw, line pronounced against soft skin. “no, luke. i can’t. you can’t either. i’m making this decision for us. you guys can go.”

luke moved his body to block the door. “ashton, when the _fuck_ did you ever make the decisions? the last time i checked, you stood by me, made me look good, and shut the hell up when i wanted you to. did you forget your place? do i need to remind everyone who you were before you met me? before i took pity on you?”

ashton marched over to luke and grabbed his jaw, forcing luke to look up into ashton’s eyes. “you can threaten everyone else in the world, but you can’t threaten me. do you hear me? i’ve given you everything you want. i’ve spoiled you with everything. we could get in serious trouble for this, and you don’t care because- because why, luke? because you want someone who’s uninterested in you to eat your ass? do you know how that makes me feel? your boyfriend? you put me in an extremely tough position and somehow think it’s okay to threaten me?” 

luke just smiled, turning his voice syrupy sweet in an instant. “of course, irwie. the voice of reason, as always. calum, michael, i do apologize. i hope you can still abide by the terms of our earlier agreement. also, don’t tell anyone about this, or you really will be sorry. i’ve got eyes everywhere. goodbye now.”

calum and michael grabbed each other’s hands and left quickly, and when luke turned to ashton, he was red in the face, scowling, prime for a tantrum. “how fucking dare you! emasculate me like that in front of two people who just graced the cover of the paper with slander about both of us! you are the dumbest piece of shit alive! i can not believe you treat me like this after all the things i do for you!”

ashton squinted, and then held a hand up to luke’s face. luke let out a snort of derision. ashton let out a roar of “shut the fuck up, luke!”

luke let down his hair, and even that wasn’t enough to get the look of disgust off of ashton’s face. “luke, i’m leaving. don’t follow me out, don’t talk to me, i’ll find a ride home. you’re just as bad as they said you were, and i’m only sad that it took me this long to see that they were right.”

luke let a tear fall from his face, hoping that that last tear would change ashton’s mind. he wasn’t sad- just determined to keep the golden-haired boy in his sights. 

“irwie, ashy, baby, i’m so sorry. i love you.”

“yeah, i bet.”

ashton left. luke was alone in the copy room. luke was alone in the world. he didn’t know what he had done to deserve it.


End file.
